1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to ski devices or assemblies and, more particularly, is directed towards a skiing unit having a central runner means from which extends upwardly a vertical chassis and a seat for an operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,179 teaches a ski device which has a single runner and a shock-absorbing seat structure and which is capable of operation on snow or other suitable surfaces, including water.
I have recently improved the basic design of my ski device, which improvements are set forth in the parent application referred to hereinabove (Ser. No. 887,789).
I have also come to realize the desirability of adding some type of forward thrust power unit to my ski device, in an attempt to attract the more adventuresome individual in the market. It is toward this end that the present invention is advanced.
Although I am aware of several prior patents which teach various motorized vehicles, none, to my knowledge, has been successfully marketed since they all suffer from one or more design disadvantages.
Those prior art patents of which I am aware include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,151,176; 2,456,440; 2,582,858; 3,044,566; and 3,861,492; and German Pat. No. 835,558.